


On a Different Angle │TaeKook

by SmileandShances



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), kooktae, kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Boredom, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Fluff and Angst, Hardcore TaeKook and yoonmin trash, I'm Sorry, Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Misunderstandings, My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Kim Namjoon | RM, Protective Kim Seokjin | Jin, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Random & Short, Sassy Kim Taehyung | V, Short One Shot, not good with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileandShances/pseuds/SmileandShances
Summary: Sometimes, you need to see the other side to know the true beauty and worth.Where Taehyung already judged the "bad boy/jerk" Jungkook.





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> sorry--- just trying becoz we need to kill boredom. not prof read. Everything here is fictional aside from their names. I'm not a Korean as well so I apologize in advance if there are some culture or stuff that we are offending or violating, I'm completely unaware. Just message me or comment in any case. And those antagonist that I might be using, no hate please, this is just for the story plot. Thanks for understanding!  
> Spread the LOVE, love should be mutual 💜

Ch. 1

 

"Do you think Jeongkook-oppa will like my gift?"

 

"Of course! I'm sure he will!"

 

"Waaaah!!! I'm so excited to give this to him!"

 

Taehyung tried so hard to ignore all those whispers from the girls that are sitting behind him but he can't!!! And he is so done with their Jungkook-Oppa! Like what the hell? He can't understand why most of the girls and boys are falling for that brat, attention seeker, heartless bad boy!

 

"-Hyung! Kim Taehyung!" Taehyung flinched with his best friend's loud scream.

 

"What the hell Jiminie! Why do you have shout on my face?"

 

Jimin rolls his eyes before answering. "Well, because maybe if you are just listening to me, I don't need to do that."

 

"Sorry! I'm just really annoyed."

 

"And why is that?" 

 

"Well it's Jungkook again."

 

"Oh yeah? And what is it again? Poor Jungkook, he is not even doing anything to you but you hate him that much? To tell you honestly, I actually think you like him and you cannot just admit it!"

 

"EXCUSE ME! OF COURSE NOT! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING!? ME!? LIKING THAT JERK!? NO WAY IN HELL!!!"

 

"Alright! Chill men! HAHAHA! You are so triggered by just mentioning his name huh?"

 

"Well I just hate his guts like he is the most important person in this school. Even teachers are letting him pass and not attend any class, yet he is still getting good, no not even good but highest scores!? How in the world? And everyday, a lot of students are confessing to him even after he broke so many hearts. All those people that are confessing to him will return with a tear-stark face but they still like him? I think they're going nuts!"

 

"Tae, you might wanted to find it yourself. If you are that curious. I mean annoyed with Jungkook- Jimin corrected himself immediately after getting a pointed look from his best friend "-might as well find it yourself why people treat him that way!" 

 


	2. Know Thy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfolding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't hate any of the antagonist on this story. Just for the story purpose only.

Ch. 2

This is the first day of Taehyung's misson. His mission to know Jungkook's dark secrets, to prove that Jungkook does not deserve all the praises, that Jungkook is just really an annoying bratty bad boy.

"Okay Tae, just remember that I remind you like 49x that this is not a good idea. You might get hurt and you might hurt other people as well." Jimin says while massaging his nose bridge.  
He knew Taehyung very well, well perks of being his bestfriend for more than 10 years. Tarhyung is a sweetheart but very stubborn at the same time, might as well add to that his bestfriend is very impulsive as well.  
"No Chim. Don't worry! I know exactly what I'm doing!"

"Tae, I know that you just wanted to make sure that there's no another version of Park Bogum in this world but I really don't think that this is a good idea."

Hearing that name makes Taehyung remembers how hard he fell, literally and emotionally to that guy that he thought the most angelic person in the whole world. But no it doesn't hurt anymore, just sad memories that reminds him how foolish he is and yeah wasted time.

"Okay, I don't think that I can stop you. In the first place that idea somehow came from me so I'm taking half of the responsibility of whatever will happen." Jimin says after not hearing any response from his bestfriend.

With that Taehyung gave him a big boxy grin.

💜💜💜 💜💜💜 💜💜💜 💜💜💜

"Hey Kook! Are we still going to Vernon's party?"

"Yes Yoongi-hyung. I already cleared my schedule for that day."

"Great!"

"Waaah! So it's already set! Yey! I miss those guys!"

"Yeah, we know Hobi. You miss everyone even you just last saw them a couple of minutes." Yoongi teases his other bestfriend.

"Psh! That is not true! Right Kookie?"

"No Hobi-hyung. Sorry. But that's 100℅ legit!" And with that they all burst into laughter.

"Hey Kook! Oh my gawd! Am I imagining things?" Hobi suddenly panicks.

"Huh?What is it Hobi-hyubg?"

"Oh..." Yoongi look at the direction thatt Hobi is looking at and found out the answer.

"Sh*t! Yes Kook this is a miracle!"

"Huh? What exactly are you talking about guys?"

Jungkook looks at the same direction as well. His jaw dropped and his eyes is 3x bigger that the usual.

"Hi Jungkook!"

OH MY WORLD!!! Jungkook could not beleive it! Is this the end of the world? Is this for real? Taehyung is in front of him and to top that he is sayinh HI JUNGKOOK!

Jungkook is now convinced that he is in heaven.


	3. Notice Me Senpai!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is making his way and Jungkook is following without any questions.

Jungkook can't still believe it! Taehyung is in front of him! He was like paralyzed for a couple of seconds. But of course, his hyungs won't allow their beloved baby to looks like an idiot in front of his crush or maybe love of his life.

Yoongi tap Jungkook's shoulder.

"A-ah Taehyung-ssi, H-hel-hello." And with that Yoongi and Hobi just internally made a face-palm.

"Hey! I was wondering if you can help mus with our photography project? We heard that you are really good with this matter!" Taehyung said with a very enthusiastic tone.

"A-ahh yeah sure! My middle name is aesthetic so don't worry! I'll definitely help you!"

Jungkook is so proud of himself, well not only him but also Hobi and Yoongi. Well Jungkook is getting 'comfortable' and not stuttering anymore. So that's good.

"Great! Can we start later after class?' Taehyung made sure to use his sweetest voice.

"S-sure! Let's just meet at the front gate."

"Gotcha! Okay! See yah later!"

And with that Taehyung walked away with Jungkook's Heart and Soul.

"Okay. What the hell just happened?" Hobi breaking the silence.

"Well it seems like someone got notice by his crush." Yoongi teasing the youngest.

"Yes! Oh my gosh! We're gonna have a date later!"

"Kookie, he is just asking for your help, it is definitely not a date."

"Ssshh.. Hobi-hyung let me dream." 

"Whatever you say kid, whatever you say."

 

♫♫♫♫♫♫

 

And Jungkook's most awaited time has come! This is it! He'll make sure to make a good impression and amaze his beloved Tae Hyug.

 

 "Hey Jungkook!" He saw Taehyung waving his hand on their agreed spot.

 

"Hey Taehyung-ssi! You ready?" 

 

"Yeah!"

 

The two boys are supposed to make their fist step going to somewhere 'private' but got interrupted.

 

"Jungkook-oppa..."

 

Jungkook turn around to see who called him.

 

"Yes?"

 

"I just wanted to give you this, please accept my gift for you." The freshman said while bowing her head and extending her hands that hold the gift for the boy that she admires.

 

"Oh! Thank you but I cannot accept that."

 

"But-but I bought this for you."

 

"Do you have a brother?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then give it to him instead. I appreciate it but if I'm going to accept that it will just give you false hope or might be wasted since I always misplaced my stuff. You are beautiful. I am 300% certain that the right guy for you is around the corner. Just always be kind and humble and a good fortune and love will come your way."

 

The girl is crying now so hard but still try to speak. "Jung-jungkook-oppa. Thank you. Thank you for your honesty and kind words. I will forever admire and look up you. Thank you." The girl finally smile and walk away while waving to the two boys. One with a wide smile and one with a shocked face.

 

Is that the reason? Taehyung thought to himself. Is that the reason why those people who are confessing to him are crying? Not because of harsh and arrogant words but because of his kind words?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> first try because we are doing nothing. sorry. lots of typos and no proofread.


End file.
